Team Mystic: Rising Moon
by PikachuPancakes
Summary: The 1st part to three part series. A young boy... Nah, I won't tell you. Find out for yourselves by reading the story! Peace out n... I won't say that, it's too racist. (M for future... you know what? You see the romance genre below this summary? Take a guess at why it's M)
1. Meeting New Friends

Team Mystic (A PMD story)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.

**?'s P.O.V**

I was woken up by a baritone voice. It boomed its way around wherever I was. "Now that you're awake, will you answer a few questions?" I nodded. The room I was in was multicolored. I saw my reflection in the floor, but it was completely black.

"Umm, so when do we start?" I asked as I looked around for somebody. The room was completely empty and there was nobody there.

"Question number one, what would you do if you saw somebody being bullied?" The voice asked.

"I would put myself in the line of fire, I don't mind being bullied." I answered with no hesitation at all.

"What would you do if you saw a cake lying around and nobody was watching you?" It questioned.

"I'd leave it there, it's not mine and even when you think nobody's watching you, someone is." I responded.

"What would you do if that was your cake and someone stole it?" He asked.

"I would kick his… wait I shouldn't say that. I would beat him up." I laughed. Almost cursing in my response.

"Good answer," They complimented, "Now, how would you react if someone dumped a bucket of water on you?" These questions were getting worse and worse.

"I'd laugh and douse them with water too." I was getting bored already.

"Hmm, are you gay, straight, or bi?" It asked. I jumped backwards, shocked from the question.

"Umm, I-I'd rather not answer that question!" I stuttered.

"You have to!" The voice commanded.

"Oh gosh… I don't really know yet. Straight?" I asked as if it was a question. I kind of blushed for no reason.

"Finally, are you a boy or a girl?" I sighed, I did not like these personal questions.

"A boy." I said flatly.

"Have a great time!" They cheered.

"What?" I asked. Next thing I know, the room disappeared, and I was falling from the sky. "Aaaaaagghhh!" I screamed as I barreled downwards. I was falling at extreme speeds. If I hit the ground, I surely wouldn't survive. Below me was a forest. I was going to crash into one of the trees with my bad luck.

I blacked out while I was falling down. I was woken up later by someone. _I'm still alive? _I thought. I saw a young… Wait! Is that a Pokémon!? I jolted my head upwards and crab walked backwards, away from the Pokémon.

"W-who are you!?" I screamed. I looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. Nope. It was just me and the other thing in front of me. It looked very strong. It had a few areas of red around its waist and on its neck and head. That was a Mienfoo.

"I'm Nika, who are you?" Okay, this was very strange. A Pokémon had just answered my question!

"P-Pokémon can't talk! How are you talking!?" I exclaimed.

"You're a Pokémon too, besides, it's completely normal." She explained.

"I am NOT…" I paused as I pointed at her. I didn't have fingers, but I did have a paw with three digits on it. My whole arm was completely orange, except for a blue fin thing that protruded from my elbow. I looked downward towards my stomach, It was tan. My feet were also paws and they were orange too. "Holy… I AM a Pokémon!"

"No kidding?" Nika said, "Now will tell me who you are?" She walked a little closer to me. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my name is Clyph." I cheerfully said. "Nice to meet you."

"Okay, before we go anywhere, you need to get cleaned up. Just look at yourself! You're covered in dirt and mud!" She laughed. I didn't see what was so humorous about that, but I laughed along with her. "There's a pond nearby, we could try there." She showed me the path to where she was talking about.

I looked at my reflection in the crystal-blue pond. I had emerald-green eyes and two black marks under each of them, like a football player. "Hmm, awesome!" I shouted. I'm pretty sure I was a Buizel.

I dove into the water and cleaned myself off. Getting rid of any dirt on my fur.

"Say Clyph, would you like to form an exploration team?" Nika asked. I sat down on a rock and let my feet dangle in the air.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. I looked at her and tilted my head.

"You're eyes are so beautiful when you do that." She muttered, probably to herself. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking out loud. Anyway, an exploration team is a group of Pokémon that rescue others and explore new areas. Sometimes we can even find treasure!" She seemed very excited when she was explaining all this.

"Well, the first thing is, thank you for the compliment, and second, that sounds fun, but how do you know we could find treasure?" I asked. I was just joking, but she took that seriously.

"Well, I don't, but other exploration teams have." She said. I ran a paw through my fur on the top of my head.

"Oh my Arceus, that's so cute!" She whispered, but I overheard it again.

"Wow, you're just showering me with compliments today! And I only just met you!" I laughed. She began to blush. "Anyway, I'll make an exploration team with you, it sounds like fun!"

"Awesome, but can you come up with the name?" She requested. I nodded my head and began to think. She sighed as she stared at me. "He's so adorable."

I smiled, but didn't comment, because she didn't need to know I heard her. "How about Team Mystic?" I suggested. I got off the rock and walked closer.

"That sounds almost as amazing as you look! Oops! I didn't say that!" She shouted. She was turning bright pink. (Note: say that in a Gangsta voice! Lol, one of my friends told me to put this note here.)

"Awesome and thank you!" I thanked her.

"Let's go tell my parents! There are actually two Floatzel who live beside me and my parents, maybe they'll take you in and accept you as their own." She skipped along the dirt path through the forest. Even for being a Fighting-Type, she acts like a little girl. She appears to be around my age, which is… never mind. I'm like fourteen.

We traveled along the path for a few minutes. She wasn't looking at me, and she was humming a song to herself. We arrived at her parents' place. She knocked on the building, which was made of stone. A Mienshao stepped out and greeted her. "Hello Nika! Who might this young boy be?" They gestured towards me.

"Oh, that's umm… He's Clyph, he's kind of new, and I just met him. We were thinking of taking his to the Floatzel couple next door." She explained. I just smiled and stood there.

"Well , he is a very handsome young man, and that would be very nice to find him a home. He doesn't seem like a bad kid either." Her mother said studying me. I felt kind of awkward standing there.

"Umm, so can we… head over there?" I asked while scratching head. She nodded, grabbed my paw, and took me over there. I lazily stumbled behind her.

She knocked on the other house's door, which was also made of stone. A Floatzel opened up the door and asked, "What can I do for you Nika?"

Nika turned around and pointed at me. "Actually, I was doing something for you guys. If you'll accept him. His name is Clyph." The Floatzel hugged Nika and thanked her.

"Thank you sooooo much Nika! Hello Clyph, would you and Nika please come in?" I nodded and we both walked in. My new home was amazing! There was an indoor pool, and it had a natural feel to it, because it was surrounded by rocks and plants. The floor was made of stone tiles, and the place looked very huge from inside. It smelled like the beach!

"I can see by the look on your face that you already like this place. Is it really that amazing?" The male Floatzel asked. I was going to have to get used to calling him "dad".

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. I was really excited about living here. There were actually quite a few rooms in the structure too, but I didn't have time to check them all out.

"Well I'm glad you like it. This'll be your home. How did you end up all alone?" 'Mom' asked me. I wasn't going to tell her the truth, because she would think I was crazy and kick me out.

"I don't really know. The last thing I remember is being found by Nika. I was unconscious before that." I explained. I was getting nervous, because I had never met these Pokémon before.

"Clyph lost quite a bit of memory from whatever happened to him, because he couldn't remember anything except for his name." Nika helped me out. I sighed with relief. I thought she was going to tell the truth.

"Alright, you two can go outside and 'play', or whatever you young kids call it these days." My 'dad' told us. I happily walked out of the house with Nika.

"All I really do is exercise." Nika explained to me. My eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really!? Me too! Let's go do some exercises right now." I suggested. I was very eager to get some exercise. It had been one my favorite things to d human.

"I don't know if I already said this, but you're kind of cute." She reminded me. I flashed a smile which caused her to blush.

"I think you did." I sarcastically replied. "So, what kind of exercises do you do?"

"Well, I practice some of my attacks, like this." She put her hands out as if she was pushing something, and a white ball appeared. It began to grow in her hands. Nika turned and shot it at a rock, which blew up with a huge explosion. "That was Focus Blast. You try something."

"I don't know if I can." I admitted. I tried anyway. I held my paws in front of me and closed my eyes. I felt something touch my paw, and I opened one eye. I could see that a giant water ball formed in my paws! "Wow, this is awesome!" I shouted with excitement. I doused a nearby tree with the water, but no serious damage was done. "That was fun!" I laughed.

"High five!" She shouted. I missed and fell over, and she fell on top of me. We lay there for a while. "Your fur is so soft." She whispered. How many compliments was that now? I had lost count.

"Your fur is too." I whispered in return. I was becoming uncomfortable with the position I was in. I crawled out from underneath her. I got up onto my feet and questioned, "Can we do something else now?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to leave soon. What do you want to do?" _What do I say? I want to do something fun, but it'll take too long. Maybe we can… _My thoughts were cut off by Nika. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her the whole time I was thinking.

"Umm, that may not be appropriate for now." She said. She was slightly blushing. _She must really like me if that's what she was thinking!_

"Oh! That's not what I was thinking… I think." I stated. I really didn't know what I was thinking. Saying that just made her blush more. Her mom stepped out of the house and shouted something.

"It's time to come in Nika!" I think that's what she yelled. Nika waved goodbye and ran to her house. I walked back to mine.

"You're back so early?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, Nika had to go back home." I sighed. I had just met her, but I was still upset. I never got to do what I wanted. It was something like a race, but it wasn't.

"Oh, well we've made some food for you." My mom said, obviously trying to cheer me up. It worked. Just the thought of food was enough to make me happy.

There was a bowl of fried fish sitting on a rock next to the pool. I ate it all quickly.

"You must be hungry!" My dad exclaimed. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry, it's just that I love food." I laughed. My parents laughed along. At least they know what children think is funny. They must be young.

I walked around the house, checking all the other rooms. The only places left to go were the bedrooms, and an extra room. They were all at the end of a hallway.

"Don't go into the room on the right." My dad advised me. I respected them and avoided that room. I left my parents' room alone too, so there was only my room left.

Right before I stepped in. A paw and arm blocked the doorway. It was another Buizel! "Who are you!?" They growled. They were inside the room, so I couldn't see them. The voice indicated that the speaker was male.

"My name is Clyph, can I come in?" I politely asked. The paw moved and waved for me to come in. I looked at their face. They were obviously older than me. The fur on the top of their head was longer than mine. Their eyes were a dark blue color. They were leaning against the wall, trying to make himself look cool or something. That kind of stuff didn't work with me.

"So you're my new brother?" I nodded. He had a small fang that would show every time he opened his mouth. "I've been hearing about you. Good things. Tell me, are you a good kid?" I shrugged.

"I wouldn't consider myself good, but others do." I grinned, it seemed like that was good enough for him.

"I think you'll make a good brother." He muttered. "My name is Huntly. Nice to have you as a brother." He really didn't look too nice, but I might have to spend time with him to figure out. "Are you gay, straight, or bi?" It was that same stupid question again!

"Straight! I don't like personal questions like that." I told him. Huntly didn't seem like he would try to harm me, but I wouldn't know.

I yawned and slumped myself in a corner. "Clyph, you can sleep on the cushions, I wouldn't care." I hadn't noticed the cushions on the other side of the room.

"No dude, I'm fine." I replied. I only called people I considered 'friends' dude. I wasn't ready to accept him as a friend, but who cares. I dozed off quickly in the corner.


	2. More New Friends?

**Nika's P.O.V**

I woke up, ready for another day with Clyph. I still hadn't figured out what he wanted to do yesterday. I bounced onto my feet and ran outside. Clyph wasn't out there. I waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity, but he never came out. I snuck into his house to see what was going on. I walked into his room and saw two Buizel bodies lying in pools of blood.

I identified one as Clyph and ran over to him. "No! You can't be dead already!" I pushed his chest, trying to get him to breathe, but it was useless. I tried everything I knew except for one thing. I opened his mouth and put mine onto it and began to puff oxygen into him. He began to cough. He laughed. "I only wanted to see you do that." He managed a smile.

"Can you try to stand?" I asked in a worried tone. He grunted as I helped him to his feet. He had three huge claw wounds on his back. They looked fresh, as they were oozing blood all over his beautifully soft fur. I had to find out how to heal him quickly! I headed for the exit of his room.

"Wait… Huntly, get Huntly. Please." He whispered. I didn't think I could carry two bodies, but lucky for me, they were both fit and in shape. Huntly seemed to be hurt worse than Clyph. He had slashes all over his stomach and one dangerously close to his throat. I carried them both out of the house and to the river.

"Don't die! Don't die!" I muttered. He moved his arm and grabbed my paw with his.

"Why would I die?" He asked. I had no idea if he was serious or not. He appeared to be able to move pretty well.

"I don't know, maybe because there're three giant claw marks on your back that are still bleeding!" I shouted.

**Clyph's P.O.V **

I felt no pain at all, but I could barely speak. I managed to say a few words. "Huntly… saved… me from Zangoose… AGH!" I cried out in pain. So much for not feeling any pain at all.

"Shhh…" Nika tried to get me to quiet down, but I was in so much pain I never would have imagined someone could handle this much.

"Help… Huntly." I ordered softly. The only thing I could do without causing pain was to think. _What will happen to me? How badly injured am I? Is Huntly still alive? Can Nika save us?_ Tons of questions ran through my mind. I slowly began to crawl towards Huntly.

'_Nobody ever trusts me, but you can.'_ I remembered. He had said that while he was protecting me from the Zangoose. Now I knew he was telling the truth. My new brother was in pain, I had to help him. Both my 'parents' had died. Blood was trickling onto the grass below me as I crawled.

"Huntly… Don't die…" I whispered. I didn't care if I died, only if he was okay. I put my paw over one of his wounds and formed a small ball of water. It appeared as if it were healing him! I was growing weaker while I was helping him. I felt his stomach move. He was breathing! I removed my paw from his wound and collapsed.

**Huntly's P.O.V**

I groaned after something fell on top of me. Whatever it was, it didn't seem too heavy. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw Clyph's body lying horizontally on top of my stomach. "Clyph! Wake up!" I yelled as I tried to get him to move.

"Keep your filthy paws off of him!" Nika yelled. She was seriously overprotective about Clyph. It seemed like they were husband and wife or something.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I formed a water ball in my paws. "Now roll him over so I can…" She slapped me for no reason, or at least I couldn't find a reason.

"YOU… aren't going to do a thing to him!" She warned. _Man! She's annoying! _I thought.

"Look, do you want him to live or die?" I slowly asked as if she wasn't able to understand what I was saying.

"Why would I want him to die!?" She shouted. I rolled him over myself and began to form another water ball. She sighed, knowing the only way he'd get better was from me. I ran the water along his open wounds, but somehow, I completely forgot about the ones on his back. I rolled him over again. I winced at how deep the wounds were.

I ran some more water over those injuries. Slowly, but surely, they healed too. He began to stir. "Ugh… what happened?" He groaned.

"I kind of saved your life." I responded. Nika appeared to be angry.

"Don't forget he saved your lazy… oh, I won't say that." She was obviously still seething with rage.

"Oh, that's right… I did save you." He yawned. I noticed the flotation device around his neck. I got mine removed somehow. I actually liked it better.

I heard two young voices in the distance. Two silhouettes appeared in the distance. I couldn't quite make out who they were yet. When they came closer, I could see that one was wearing something, a scarf, and it was a dark blue one too. The figures came closer, as if they were headed right for us, but they were walking, so I don't think the Pokémon were threats.

"Hey! Look at those three down there, Klowd!" One pointed as it began to speed up. Clyph and I climbed to our feet. They began to run towards us.

The two Pokémon were very young. One had ears that were rounded at the end with black tips. They had red cheeks and red eyes. A lightning bolt shaped tail was attached to its rear end, and they were completely yellow. A Pikachu. The other looked like a kitten thing. They had pointed ears and silver eyes to go along with its fur. They had a dark blue scarf covering their white collar. The tip of their tail was white. That one was an Eevee, but it was shiny!

"Hi! I'm Klowd!" The Eevee introduced himself. The other seemed to be less talkative, maybe I would become good friends with that one. The Pikachu turned around and crossed their arms. "Sorry about him, his name is Chark."

I stood there, expressionless. I didn't want to talk to Klowd. My brother, on the other hand, seemed very excited for some reason.

**Clyph's P.O.V**

_A new friend! _I thought. "Hi! I'm Clyph!" I happily said.

"And I'm Nika!" Nika introduced herself to the Pokémon. Klowd smiled and walked towards us. Huntly stepped out of the way and walked towards Chark, who seemed to be quite a bit older than Klowd.

"What do you want?" He sighed angrily. He didn't seem like a very cheerful Pokémon anymore.

"I just want to talk. That's all." Huntly seemed very calm near Chark. He took a few steps closer to him and reached out to grab his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Chark warned. He seemed to be very angry for no reason.

"He kind of has anger issues. Sometimes he can get violent, so you should probably leave him alone right now." Klowd informed us. Huntley chuckled, he was obviously thinking of something.

"I'm sorry if this offends you, but I have to ask this question to everybody." He began. _Oh Arceus, I do NOT want to hear that question again! _ I somehow found a way to mute the sound, and didn't stop until Huntley's mouth stopped moving. Klowd blushed a little, now I knew he asked 'the question'.

"Well, does my answer change if I'm allowed to join you guys?" I'm pretty sure I already knew what the answer was going to be now. Huntley shook his head, letting Klowd know that it wouldn't. "Umm… well… I'm kinda… gay I think…" He slowly answered.

"You think? What do you mean?" Huntley asked. I truly didn't think Huntley was being stern about the situation.

"Well, I kind of… Like? Yeah, like Chark. He likes me too…" I felt bad for Klowd, he was young, and Huntley was trying to find out what his sexuality was. Huntley smiled.

"That means I don't have to ask him then." He stated, pointing to Chark. It didn't matter, Klowd was still going to be considered a friend, as well as Chark if he ever calms down.

I sat down on a rock, and was followed by Klowd and Nika. Nika stood up as soon as she sat. "Huntly, I need to speak with you." She ordered harshly.

"Why would you want to speak with ME?" He asked, as if he was an enemy of her. She glared at Huntley, which caused him to give in and follow her.

**Nika's P.O.V**

I led him deeper into the forest to a place that I hoped nobody else could hear us. I pointed at him and began to yell. "Why would you do that!? That was rude, AND they're just kids! Seriously, if you had asked me that, you wouldn't have lived!" It felt really good letting my rage out on him.

"Well, I needed to know. Just in case…" He paused. I had no idea if he was thinking of what else to say. His tiny brain might not even be capable of thinking.

"In case of what!? Were you planning on doing something to Pokémon with a certain kind of sexuality!?" I screamed. Even with how far away we were, I'm pretty sure Clyph and Klowd were hearing this.

"I don't know… it might be… I won't tell you." He stated. Huntley was getting on my nerves, he was always really annoying, but when he refused to tell me something, I hated him to a level that most wouldn't like to see. I gritted my teeth and tried to calm myself down.

"Why not?" I asked through my teeth. If he answered with another stupid comment, he would be with Giratina for a long time.

"Hmm… well it's because I don't have a reason." I didn't know whether to accept that or not. I sighed and let it go.

"Alright, let's head back to Clyph." I mumbled. I really wanted to tear him to shreds but maybe I'll have to save that for another day.

"Of course he's the first guy you think of." He laughed. I wasn't going to just let him say something like that. I turned around and stood in front of him. I was quite a bit smaller, but that didn't mean I was any weaker. I kicked him directly in his stomach. He took a few steps backwards and coughed.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" I questioned in a friendly tone. He nodded to assure me that he did. I retraced our steps and found my way back to the others.

Clyph was giggling for some reason. He looked up and saw me, which caused him to fall over. "Whoa! When did you get back?"

"We just did." I responded. I didn't care what he was laughing about.

Klowd was sitting next to the river, leaning on Chark's shoulder and wagging his tail. I heard some rustling in the trees above, but forgot about it. It was probably a few Pidgey playing.

"Alright!" I shouted, clapping my hands. " We should probably get back home and get some rest."

Clyph stared at me. "Umm… in case you've forgotten, I have no parents." I didn't forget, I just had another plan.

"You can come into my place." I suggested. Huntley shook his head.

"Nope, we wouldn't want you two having-" Clyph covered Huntley's mouth before he could continue the sentence.

"Not with those two around." He whispered. He released his paw. "Now, I think I might agree with Huntley… for now, but I also agree that we should get rest."

Huntley looked at Klowd and Chark. "Where will they go?" I pointed to myself.

"They'll come with me, I'm sure my parents will have no problem." I replied. Honestly, my parents would have a huge problem, but I didn't want them to know.

"Okay, good night Nika." Clyph said before walking away. He was followed by Huntley, who I still loathed to the point that I wanted to kill him.

**Klowd's P.O.V**

I was ready to fall asleep, and I'd tuned out everything else in the world. I had my head resting on Chark's shoulder. I was staring as the crystal blue water rushed by us, I wish I could swim in that, it looked like it would have been perfect. I snapped out of it when I felt someone tap me. It was Nika, she seemed so nice, and she was obviously good friends with Clyph.

"You and Chark can come to my house for tonight." She offered. She was so generous. I yawned and sleepily nodded my head. Chark yawned as well. He probably woke up when I moved my head, because I know he was sleeping. I stood up and walked towards her. Chark stayed close behind me. We followed Nika along a path to her house.

Nika knocked three times on the door, and a tall Mienshao opened the door gently. It slowly swung open, and revealed Nika's mother on the other side. "Hello Nika, and who might these young Pokémon be?" She looked at us, trying to identify me and Chark.

"These are a few new friends, Klowd and Chark, they have no home, so I was wondering if they could stay with us. Can they?" She asked politely. Her mom inspected us some more and answered.

"Maybe, as long as you promise not to have s-" Nika quickly responded to make sure the we didn't hear.

"Yes mother, I promise!" I smiled and she let us in. Chark said something that surprised us all.

"Seriously? We're not THAT young, she was gonna say 'Sex', is it really that big of a deal?" He sighed. He seemed to show no emotion at all. Not love, happiness, joy, sadness, anger, or shame. Nothing at all.

**Nika's P.O.V****(Yup, that was a fast switch)**

I showed them to my room. There was a window carved into the wall in the shape of my face. My dad was a good sculptor, artist, and author. I had actually convinced him to paint me a picture of Clyph and I on the beach at sunset. I had that hidden in a corner so my mom wouldn't find it. I had a case full of books my father had written. He used to be in a Rescue Team, AND an Exploration Team, so he was my inspiration. I had four mattresses on the floor with soft blankets made of Mareep wool. There was enough room for each of us to have a place to sleep. Klowd crashed onto one of the mattresses and curled himself into a ball. Chark fell onto the same matt and curled into a ball as well. I fell asleep after laying myself gently onto the blanket of the mattress closest to the window.

**Clyph's P.O.V****(Another very swift swap. I did that on purpose…)**

We entered our house, and noticed something very different from when we left, or at least, I noticed it. The place was perfect. Not a single thing was broken, misplaced, or completely destroyed! There was no blood on the floor, every door was closed, and the indoor pool was still fine. I searched my 'parents'' room, which is where they had died, and there were no bodies to be found! Obviously somebody came in.

I knocked on my room's door, and heard a gasp. There were two voices whispering quickly inside of it. Until one finally shouted. "Come in!" I did.

I walked inside, still no blood. I looked at a corner, and saw two new Pokémon. One looked like a mixture of many animals. A human, dog, raccoon thing. It had a raccoon 'mask' and small ears, but there were also things on the side of its head that looked completely useless. They had a black chest, black feet, and black arms and paws. Each paw had a white thing on it. Anything that wasn't black, was blue, except for a white collar thing around their neck. Their eyes were a creamy orange color. That was a Riolu.

The other looked like a small foxlike creature. It had five tails and a small tuft of auburn fur at the top of their head. Their belly was a kind of whitish-yellow color. It was completely orange, except for a black nose, and their eyes. Their eyes were an ocean blue. A Vulpix.

"Who are you?" The Riolu asked, wrapping their arms around the Vulpix. I could tell by the voice that Riolu was male. "Please don't hurt us."

I cautiously walked closer and held my paws in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry."

_Who is the other Buizel behind you? _A thought invaded my mind. It wasn't even my thought.

_It's Huntley, my brother. My name is Clyph, what are your names? _I responded, more like I thought it, but the other Pokémon got the message somehow.

_Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Sayge the Riolu, and this is my girlfriend Lyn. _I nodded and staggered backwards. I became dizzy after I stopped talking, or thinking, with Sayge. I glanced over at Huntley, who was falling backwards. His mind was obviously being invaded now.

Sayge made a shocked expression, and I sighed. He must have been serious when he said he had to ask everyone. Sayge once again, connected with my thoughts. _Your brother is fairly rude if you haven't noticed. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm still connected with him too, so say hi Clyph._

_Hello Huntley… Did you seriously have to ask that to Sayge too?_ Before he could answer, Sayge disconnected with both of us.

"Sorry, I can only stay connected for a short period of time. I must apologize for that, I'm currently trying to find a new way to stay connected for a longer time, even if it was just by a few seconds, it would be helpful." He explained. He seemed like he was a pretty smart Pokémon. Huntley stood up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I did have to ask Sayge that, and… HOW did you DO that!?" Huntley exclaimed in amazement.

I spoke up. "Why did you ask that when he said that Lyn was his girlfriend?"

He completely ignored me and waited for Sayge's answer.

"It's not too hard actually. At least not for me. All I need to do is trust somebody, and I can enter their thoughts. Be careful though, I might enter your thoughts without you noticing, so don't go off thinking about personal things. Oh yeah, who's Nika… I hear she's Clyph's girlfriend." I gasped, I don't think I was thinking about Nika, maybe Huntley was.

"Who did you get that from!?" I asked. He rubbed Lyn's fur before answering.

"Your mind, silly! That was the only thing that was going through your mind!" He chuckled. Lyn was obviously a silent one.

Huntley changed the subject, thank Arceus! "Well, I'm tired, we should get some sleep." With that I laid down on the floor, and fell asleep quickly.

**Well guys, I'm going to end it here. Please tell me if you're enjoying this. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm actually going to put a few things here at the end of every chapter.**

**Updates: Sayge, Lyn, Klowd, and Chark join Team Mystic, but not officially yet.**

**Notes: If you wonder how my grammar/spelling is so good… I have no idea. These will be the main characters of the "Team Mystic" Trilogy. I will definitely have some shippings in here.**

**Shippings so far: RevivalShipping- Pikachu x Eevee**

**BlazingAuraShipping- Riolu x Vulpix**

**Buizel x Mienfoo currently doesn't have a shipping name, you can suggest some in a PM for me, I'd appreciate that.**


	3. Memories

**Klowd's P.O.V**

I sleepily opened my eyes. Chark was lying beside me, but he was still sleeping soundly. There was some noise on the other side of the room. I turned around after rising to my feet. Nika was moving a few items around her room. "Good morning, Nika."

"Oh, hi Klowd. I was just getting a few things ready." She responded. I looked at the objects, they all seemed to be pictures or something. "Say Klowd, would you like to join an Exploration team with me and Clyph?" It was the first time anyone had offered anything like that.

"Sure, but only if Chark comes too." I wouldn't just leave Chark by himself.

"Yeah, Chark can come too." Nika replied. Chark's paw moved to my head. He ruffled my fur and began to speak.

"Yeah Klowd, I'd love to." Well, I'm glad he agreed to join.

"By the way, its name is 'Team Mystic'." Nika explained to both of us. It was actually a pretty appealing name.

"So, what do we do now?" Chark questioned. He never liked staying on one topic for too long.

"I think we should go outside and wait for the others." Nika suggested. Chark and I nodded.

Her parents were waiting inside the main room. "So, how did you three sleep last night?" Her mother asked politely. I thought about it for a moment.

"Pretty well, actually. The best I've slept for a long time." I replied. I usually never had a place to sleep, because I was thought to be in a "Gang" with my group of friends. We all had something that would be around our necks or ears. Obviously I have a scarf. We were shunned and ignored by the local Pokémon. Some of us were captured under false charges. I decided to leave with Chark, and now he's my only good friend. (NOTE: Just a VERY small part of Klowd's past. I'm making a one-shot for his past, and will post that when it's done.)

"Yeah, I'd say we slept well too." Chark chimed in. Nika's parents stared for a while.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you want to go outside?" Her father questioned. He seemed nicer than her mom, which is pretty rare around these places.

"Yeah, we were gonna wait for Clyph and Huntly." Nika answered. Her mother opened the door and let us out without saying a word.

**Sayge's P.O.V**

I woke up next to Lyn. She was fast asleep though. Clyph was sitting in a corner, just sitting. He wasn't doing anything other than staring at the wall. I used my mind linking ability to see what he was thinking.

_Why can't I remember anything!? I only know my name, and that I was human before, but I don't know anything else! Wait… SAYGE! GET OUT OF MY MIND! _Wow, he's got a sensitive mind if he knew I was listening.

"You used to be a human? I always thought those were just myths." I stated. There had always been myths and rumors being passed around about existence of 'Humans', but I never thought too much about it.

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess I should've told you yesterday." He seemed kind of upset.

"It's alright, I would've found out on my own eventually." I responded, trying to comfort him. Obviously, I wasn't very good at that. Huntly groaned as he sat up.

"So, you two are up early." He yawned and stretched his arms and legs. He looked towards Clyph, expecting an answer.

"Yup…" He said flatly. They seemed to be bored already. Lyn poked my back. I linked to her mind.

_Sayge? What are we doing? Where are we? _She didn't know? She was the one that led me to this building, claiming she knew the Pokémon that lived here.

_We're in a house that is, or WAS owned by Floatzel, and we were sleeping. Those two are brothers. Clyph and Huntly are their names._ I explained.

She nodded. I hoped she remembered now. Clyph jumped to his feet. "Let's go outside!" He shouted.

Lyn rose to her feet and began to walk. She doesn't talk unless it's something important. I actually have another ability that I've been concealing from the others. I can see their memories, but I won't do that unless I don't trust them.

The rest of us headed for the exit of the building. There were three other Pokémon standing out there.

**Chark's P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Klowd, like usual. I had my head rested against his. Instead of two Pokémon walking out of Clyph's house, four did. The extra two were a Riolu and Vulpix. "Nika? Do you know who they are?" I asked.

"No, but Clyph might." I hoped she was right, I wasn't about to wander around with a bunch of strangers.

"Clyph… Who are they?" I wondered. He walked a few steps closer to the three of us.

"They are Sayge the Riolu, and Lyn the Vulpix." He explained lazily. They seemed nice enough, I guess. Klowd and I stood up at the exact same time. I turned to walk into the forest, when something caught my eye. It was something that I could vaguely remember from a few months ago.

"Klowd! Look!" I shouted while running and pointing at what was on the ground. It would simply look like a dark blue rag with a symbol on it. To me, it was a fragment of my past. I lifted it off the ground. It was exactly as I remembered it! It was something that I had created. It had the black lightning bolt, and everything! I shook the dust off of it, and tied it around my ear.

"I remember that! You made something for all of us! I wonder if Blaze… Wait he was captured. Maybe Frost still has one." Blaze and Frost were two others in the group. Blaze was one of the most loyal in the group. He was a Growlithe, but he got captured after a few weeks. I've heard rumors that he's roaming the region now, but I don't know. Frost was one of the two females in our group. She was nice, and funny. She was also an Eevee, but Klowd and I left when there were two left. She was one of them, but with less Pokémon, there was a higher chance of being captured. Those were just nicknames that we gave them. We had nicknames too.

"I don't know 'Shadow'. Haha… She might." That was Klowd's nickname. He said he wanted to be an Umbreon, so we gave him a nickname to fit that.

"Haha, 'Lightning', that nickname was _so _creative!" He sarcastically joked. Nika shouted something behind us.

"I'm glad you two are having fun, but we have to get going. Oh, and these two just joined the team too." She explained. A team of seven Pokémon? That hasn't been done before.

"Alright Klowd, let's go." I began to walk towards the others. Clyph jumped for some reason.

"I keep forgetting to ask this! What's the name of this region?" He shouted, even though we were all standing there. Klowd was the first to answer.

"It's called the 'Xylon' Region." He stated. Clyph nodded to assure that he heard.

"WHOO! Let's go!" I shouted, bouncing up and down, and holding my paws to my chest. I let my tongue hang out of my mouth. I'm kind of random like that, but that's what makes me fun to be around.

"Umm… Okay?" Nika said, obviously shocked by my sudden burst of energy. "So, I think we should head to Krode Village first." That name gave me bad memories and most likely Klowd as well.

"You mean… the one with the… orphanage?" Klowd hesitantly asked. That's where we had met, but there were still bad memories. Sayge spoke up.

"Hey Klowd, who are 'they'?" He knew what Klowd was thinking? How was that possible!?

"H-how… W-what do you mean?" He was thinking the same thing as me. _I hope they are gone._

"You know, the ones that you hope are gone." Klowd looked terrified, he had no idea what to say.

"H-how did you…" He sounded like somebody was trying to kill him. He was backing away.

"Oh, you guys don't know yet. I can link to other's minds." Sayge answered. Klowd sighed.

"Well, it's kind of personal between me and Chark." Thank Arceus he wasn't telling him. I'd hate for anybody else to know. It's actually kind of embarrassing too.

"Okay, before anything goes wrong, let's go!" Nika advised. She's been very helpful, and we'd only just met her.

We began walking through the long winding path in the forest that led to Krode. I stayed by Klowd, and Clyph stayed kind of close to me. We kicked up some dirt with every step. Various shrubs were growing on the edge of the path. Oran Berries were budding. Sunlight shone through the leaves, lighting up the pathway. We arrived at our destination not too long after we began walking. Klowd stopped.

"Ugh… I really don't wanna come back here." He whined. I didn't either, but I knew that if we were going to make any progress as an Exploration Team, we'd have to.

"Come on Klowd, we have to. I don't want to either, but please?" I begged. I wouldn't go on without him.

"Okay, but only 'cause you're asking." He sighed. He continued to move forward. I felt a pain in my stomach. Coming back to a place I thought I wouldn't have to see again. Then, I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear in my life after I left.

"Well, would you look at that? The gay boys are back with a new group to hide behind!" It came from the orphanage, the biggest building in the village. It had red brick columns outside, and the rest of the structure was also brick. Everything except the floor, that is. That was made of smooth stone tiles.

"Please, just leave us alone Rahn." Rahn was in a small group of bullies in the orphanage, and they targeted me and Klowd, because we liked each other.

"And why would I listen to _you_? You know you won't win this fight!" He yelled. "Come on out guys!" He called for his followers. Clyph growled.

"Where is this kid!?" He screamed. "If you want to win anything, 'Rahn', you have to show yourself!" He stepped out from behind a corner. He wasn't as I remembered him, in a bad way. He had evolved! Now he's a Machoke! Now there's no hope for me and Klowd.

"Agh! When'd _that_ happen!?" Klowd exclaimed in fear and shock.

"You're even wimpier than I remember!" He chuckled. I let out a small whimper. That was the worst mistake of my life. "Ha! You hear that!? The child's scared!" Laughter filled the area around us. Two other Pokémon stepped out. A Hitmonlee and Haunter came out from behind other buildings. Huntly smiled.

"These are my kinds of friends." He stated. Exactly why I didn't want to travel with him.

"That Buizel knows what he's talkin' about!" He shouted for me to hear. "You two remember what we did to you last time, right?" I nodded and winced at the thought. Sayge said something again.

"They did that to you?" I seriously have to stop thinking about personal things while he's around. I nodded again. I won't say what happened, but somehow, it'll show up again. Klowd sobbed.

"Klowd… Are you… Okay?" I asked, while walking closer to him. He dropped his head and ears downward.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He responded between sobs. Rahn laughed even harder now.

"Oh, look, the baby's crying now!" He laughed along with his friends. I knelt down beside Klowd and hugged him tightly to my chest. Apparently, Nika thought this was cute.

"Aww… They must've known each other for a long time if they're doing this in front of everybody." She said. He buried his face in my fur. I heard a door slam open.

"What's going on out here!?" Somebody screamed. I looked up and saw the 'principal' of the orphanage. She was a Gardevoir, and she'd always favored me and Klowd. "Oh no! What's wrong!?" She rushed to my side.

"It's Rahn again." I whispered. She sighed. That was my answer to everything, or at least, everything bad.

"Rahn, can you PLEASE stop bothering these two young boys? They've never done anything wrong." She asked in a soft voice that would be enough to convince me to do anything.

"Sure they have! They're in a gang!" He shouted back. He's one of the many people that thought it was a gang.

"Boys? Is that true?" I shook my head.

"No, it's not a gang, it's a group of friends." I explained quietly. Hopefully she'd believe me.

"Okay, then what are they doing Chark?" She questioned. She obviously does not believe anything.

"He's making fun of us for the same reason as last time." I clarified. Now I'm _sure _she didn't believe us. Yet she kept embarrassing us.

"And what would that reason be?" I didn't want to answer. I wasn't going to. I remained silent.

"Umm…" Klowd began. I stroked his fur to silence him. I didn't want to be any more embarrassed than I already was.

"Nobody else needs to know…" I whispered. Most of these people already knew, but I didn't want anyone else to.

"Well, I'll let you two come in." She offered. I thought about that option.

"What about the others? My friends?" I asked. I wanted them to come with me. I heard howling in the distance, usually that signaled the 'police' of the area were coming. The principal nodded and let us inside. Nika was the first to walk up to me.

"Who were those jerks?" She questioned. If she hadn't figured out, then she was not a keen observer of the obvious.

"Those bullies were the reason we didn't want to come back here." I sadly muttered. I wasn't going to explain any further.

"Oh, okay." She said, apparently not satisfied with the amount of information.

"Oh, Klowd and Chark, Arke is at the back if you want to talk to him." Arke!? He was Blaze! Klowd's eyes lit up with joy. We both rushed to the back and saw him sitting with Rea, or Frost.

"Hey Arke! Hi Rea!" I yelled a little bit too loud. I heard Pokémon muttering things as we ran by. Arke seemed shocked to see us back.

"Klowd? And Chark? I thought you two left!" He shouted. Before we could get to where he was, there was a loud pounding on the door. The principal opened it up and two Pokémon were standing there. A Gallade and Houndoom. They said some things that I couldn't hear. Even with them back there, I continued to slowly walk towards Arke. They stepped inside and shouted something.

"We are looking for a Pikachu and Eevee! They have been reported for 'Sporting Gang Colors', now we don't know for sure if it's a real gang, but we have to carry out the law." They requested. Of course, everybody turned towards me and Klowd.

"We're not in a gang! Now I'm goin' to sleep! GOOD NIGHT!" I shouted and walked up some stairs to the dorms. Klowd and I already had a dorm, because we used to live here. He followed me. When we reached the room, I closed the door and looked around. It was exactly as I remembered.

There was a picture of me and Klowd on the wall, next to that were some pictures of our families and friends. There was only one bed, but we were used to sleeping together after about a year of having no place to sleep at all. We had a few things that we had… well… stolen. Most of it was food anyway.

I lay down on the bed, followed by Klowd. I hugged him to me again, and he put his head against my chest. I sighed. The warmth of his fur was comforting. It was like I was hugging the sun, but it was a very, very soft sun. I dozed off with Klowd still wrapped in my arms.

**Clyph's P.O.V**

We had a bit of trouble getting rooms for ourselves. We had to do quite a few things. Luckily along the way, I found some Poké, or at least, that's what I think the currency is called. I used that to rent the rooms and get some food. After we ate, we went to find our rooms, which were all right next to each other. Each room had nothing in it, except for one bed. Great, I'd have to sleep with Nika. Huntly chose to be the one to sleep alone.

I got in the room and lay down without saying a word. Nika lay next to me. It was kind of awkward for a moment, until she scooted closer to me. Our bellies touched. I could feel her soft fur once again. I felt her rub my head with her own. I slowly drifted into a sleep.

**Alright, I'm gonna end this 3****rd**** chapter here, I hope you liked it. If you did, please review, Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

**Updates: We learn a little about Chark and Klowd's pasts.**

**There have been three suggestions for Buizel x Mienfoo Shipping names.**

**FocusPulseShipping**

**WaterFightingShipping**

**TeamToughShipping**

**I'll let you guys PM/Review which one you think should be used. I wonder who your favorite characters are, because I know I have one… I'm not gonna tell you MWAHAHA! Joey, don't tell them, 'cause I know you will.**


End file.
